A child called Aaden
by Frankierox1996
Summary: One year later after Don's death Fat Tony Frankie Emily decide to explore his old house but find an orphaned little boy named Aaden living there after his parents abandon him
1. Chapter 1

A child called Aaden chapter 1 It was a year after Don had died me Emily and Frankie were flying in my new private jet. Until I spotted Don's old mansion I would usually skip this place because it would upset me. I landed down in the front of his house. Fat Tony what are we doing at Don's old house? Emily asked. I was still called Fat Tony even though my mafia days were over. I looked at the house the windows crashed bushes and trees grown high. What happened to this beautiful mansion? Then I saw a face in the window it had the same blue eyes just like Don. Guys I see Don, I said. No way you are crazy, Frankie said. Lets see your probably reading those tabloids again where people come back to haunt you. I flew in the sky my eyes welling up with tears.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 First of all I should have never let Fat Tony write the first chapter because ever since he got out of the mob and became a politician he is reading off tabloid magazines. He says people come back from the dead to haunt you. He also said that people at forest lawn cemetery the dead ones ghosts dance around the cemetery at night, yeah like I believe that garbage. We went by Don's old house again and my wife Emily and I saw those 2 blue eyes. I thought the ghost of my old friend would pop out of the house. Fat Tony said we should go inside. The door is wide open, I said. It is open a crack, said Fat Tony. We went inside half of the luxurious furniture was gone. Hey the wallpaper is ripped, Fat Tony said. We should fix it. No it is like putting it up so dust could fly in the air, I said. Your right, sighed Fat Tony. Hey guys, the fridge is still running, Emily said in the kitchen. When she opened the door a bunch of junk food and milk were in there. We went upstairs we looked at the bathroom. There was a toothbrush and paste up there. This was so weird how was this happening. We went to the 3rd floor which was Don's bedroom. We looked around. The bed was still there but a body looked to be in under the covers. Great this was all we needed an axe murder to be living there and placing a body under the comforter of the bed. I lifted the covers. Hello, the pale little boy said. I jumped back. He had these clothes on with holes in them and a sickly pale skin color and blue eyes just like Don's. What are you doing here? He asked. Don't tell me your CPS. No did we wake you up an old friend of ours use to live here, I said. No leave me alone I don't want to go back to my family, said the little boy. What is your name? I asked. Aaden, he said. Please get out of here he said. No why are you here, I said. CPS is after me get out, he said. He got a switchblade from his pillow. We decided to get out why would a little boy so young like that be so creepy. I'm telling you it's Don come back as a child he has the same eyes, said Fat Tony starting to cry. I didn't believe it at all we all went back to our homes and I was suspicious of that little boy.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 The next day me Frankie, Fat Tony went back to Don's old house. We went through the back door so no one would see us and report us trespassing. Aaden was there sitting drinking milk. He was sitting on the floor like he was waiting for us. We went inside. Aaden we are not here to take you to your family we want to help you, I said. Here I brought some chocolate, said Fat Tony. Aaden started to eat it. He then reached in his shirt for something. A necklace it had a diamond on it. This was my life, said Aaden. My parents had gotten me this when I was 3 years old. They loved me so much they would buy me nice things my Mother she loved me the most. Until everyone turned on me I don't know why. But my Mom got so angry one day that she pulled my bone out of its socket near my wrist. My parents felt a strong dislike for me but I never did anything wrong. I just have this necklace, he said starting to cry. Fat Tony went by his side I had always known he was nice even when he was a mobster. Don't cry, he said soothingly. He started to hold him in his arms. Aaden smiled at him. Fat Tony smiled back. Thanks for the chocolate, said Aaden. I want to take you all to my home, he said. Ok Fat Tony said. We got into the car. This is a very nice car, said Aaden. Thank you, said Fat Tony. He told us where to go. We got to the house. This was my home, he said. I just wanted to come here to get some more things. We rang the doorbell. A woman came. I thought we told you to get out! She shouted. Here take everything, she said handing him stuff. Get out! Fat Tony looked like he was gonna teach the mother a lesson. He almost got his gun out. No, I said they will call the police. He put it back even though he wasn't a mobster anymore he still used a gun occasionally. We went back to the house. Little Aaden was running low on food. Frankie ran to the store to get him more food. We made eggs for him which was scrambled. How did you know I like scrambled eggs, he said. When he was tired. Fat Tony carried him up to bed he would always take his necklace off gently. Because usually people would break into the house and steel some stuff. So he would put it by his bedside. One day Fat Tony introduced his family to Aaden. Aaden usually would tell strangers to go away. But he loved Michael and played nice and with Rose too. Sandy went upstairs and talked to the little boy for an hour. She then said she talked to children like this and he needs a home. Fat Tony said he wanted the child as a son. But she said will see. I thought a child should never be alone. That night Fat Tony kissed Aaden goodnight. He didn't even have any clothes he just wore the same torn ones. But something happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 I really wanted to take Aaden in as my son but I had to think it up with my family the kids got along with him. But my wife had different feelings. She didn't know whether to adopt him or not. One day I decided to do something nice for Aaden take him to the Empire State Buliding. I was surprising him. Fat Tony where are you taking me to? He asked me. You will see. You can open your eyes, I said. Whoa, said Aaden amazed. I have never been up to the top to the Empire State Building, he said. I really loved him. He would always fall asleep in my arms. I took all his belongings and let him live at my house for a while. Michael got along fine with him. But I would usually have dreams of my deceased wife saying I should take in a broken soul just like my 2nd wife. One day Michael and Aaden jumping on the bed and yelling happy fathers day. It was sweet just seeing Aaden treating me like I was his father. Until one day I got sick with a fever.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 I really liked Aaden. One day Fat Tony got sick in winter 2008. He would usually be sick like this. He would lie in bed. Me Emily, And Sandy would usually have to take care of him. Meanwhile the 2 of us were getting some more blankets for Fat Tony. Is it just me or is Fat Tony treating Aaden like a son? Asked Emily. I don't know Emily but he may feel bad he almost didn't have a family himself, I said. We went to Fat Tony's room he was wearing his pajamas lying in bed. We put the blankets on him he was so cold. I hope you feel better Fat Tony, said Aaden. Thank you, he said congested. Michael came in. Feeling better Dad? Made some cookies, he said. Thank you Michael, said Fat Tony. No problem papa, said Michael. Come on let's play some more Wii, said Michael to Aaden. Ok, Aaden said running down the stairs. We hang upstairs with Fat Tony. Hey shouldn't Louie and Legs be here check, he said. Me and Emily went to the airport to get Louie and Legs. They were being bombed by the paparazzi and fans. Until the fans saw me. Oh my god! Screamed a girl. It's Frankie D'Amico! They all ran to us. Until Louie and Legs' bodyguard came. When we got in my car the crazed fans were following us all. After we got out of the Mafia we had become celebrities. The girls were coming up to the car. Legs hadn't rolled up his window and his family was with him. A girl came up to him and shouted I love you! Oh yeah he is married, said Meg. She rolled up the window. The fan girl started to cry. The place was mobbed. Until a teenage girl screamed out my name. Everyone was taking pictures. We had to speed up. We got to Fat Tony's house the fans knew where we went. Fat Tony was famous he was a politician and sometimes would write speeches for George Bush. Everyone was surrounding the house a lot of body guards were there. People we are trying to make way for DJ Legs and Louie and Frankie D'Amico. Everybody was screaming there heads off. We all got in. How is it out there? Asked Fat Tony. Mobbed, I said . A girl came up to Fat Tony's balcony and showed a picture of me at a concert. I love you! She screamed. The police had to come to get everyone. We all sat by the fireplace. Emily put a blanket around Fat Tony. You will get sick even more if your not warm, said Emily. The kids sat along us. You know Aaden, I use to be a mob boss, said Fat Tony. Really, said Aaden. Why aren't you in the gang anymore? He asked. Well the Godfather died and I was forced into it and didn't want to do it so I became a politician instead and Louie and Legs and Frankie were once gang members. Fat Tony got a photo album. He showed many pictures. Wow this is interesting, said Aaden. Well I have a lot of Gangster movies, said Fat Tony. He put on Godfather. Aaden liked it and he was 8 years old. Michael is 11 years old and he hates it. I gave everyone hot chocolate including me. Me and Emily took a bath in Fat Tony's hot tub. We warmed each other up. On Christmas we all got our kids everything they wanted Aaden was so happy he got gifts. When we said grace and what were thankful for. Fat Tony said he was thankful for having Aaden with him. I thought I was part of this family, said Aaden. You are said Fat Tony. We all toasted to Aaden that day Aaden became Fat Tony's son and Fat Tony got better. He also told everyone the tale of how we saved him from his father years ago. Dad you tell everyone this at Christmas, said Michael. I think we have another Christmas memory Aaden. The end.


End file.
